1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile applications operable on mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to sharing mobile applications between callers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile device software applications are a significant and growing portion of the smartphone industry. Mobile applications are designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers (including electronic reading devices or e-readers), and other mobile devices. apps may be made available by application developers through application distribution platforms, many of which are typically operated by the owner of the mobile operating system, such as the Apple® app StoreSM, Google Play™, Windows® Store, and BlackBerry® app World™. Some apps are available for free, while others must be bought. Usually, such apps are downloaded from the platform to a target device, such as an iPhone®, BlackBerry®, Android®, or Windows® phone, other mobile device, laptop, or desktop computer.
The more functions a mobile device has, the more useful it is to its user. Further, mobile device often used to multi-task (e.g., executing an apps during a telephone call). There is, however, currently no easy way for users to control a common application together (e.g., concurrently view the exact same instance of an application and its data at the same time). For example, a user may wish to perform certain application functions with another user, including editing an email/note, searching for directions, or reviewing financial data.
Some social gaming applications allow for multiple users to exchange data to view a game session with multiple users at the same time. Such game applications, however, are unable to be executed during a telephone call. In addition, such game applications may be associated with a dedicated game server that hosts the session, which some application developers are unable or do not have the resources to provide. Further, sharing capabilities across multiple users may be somewhat tangential to a primary purpose of an application (e.g., providing directions via a Maps application). As such, many popular applications lack the ability to be shared by multiple devices.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for enabling sharing of mobile applications between callers.